Awkward Intimacy
by nemaara
Summary: She's a bit of a mystery, that girl. She does things that you wouldn't think she does, and she has emotions that you wouldn't the she is capable of feeling. Figuring out exactly what she wants is often a bit tricky, but when you do, she'll make it worth your while. Maybe. Done at request, rated M for adult content. Beast Boy/Raven
1. Impression

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

(Beast Boy x Raven) Done at request. Prompt was "he doesn't know how to take a hint." Sorry for this being a little late. D:

 ** _Warning: smut/lemon/adult content_**

* * *

"Hello."

She greeted him with one word, and one word only.

There she was, partially hidden in the darkness of her room, wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of mismatched socks – and nothing else visible to the eye. Although she might've been wearing underwear. He hoped.

Beast Boy drew back a little. She smelled good. Really good.

"U-uh, hi Rae. I-I was wonderin' if-"

"You want me to referee a game of stankball."

His face brightened immediately. "You will? Great! Here's a uniform and-"

"I was about to suggest you go get Robin to do that." Her lips curved slightly and she shut the door in his face.

There was a loud knock a moment later. "Aww c'mon, Rae. It'll be fun. Promise you'll enjoy it."

"I would _love_ to, but I am otherwise preoccupied at the moment. Ask Robin. Or Starfire."

"They're, uhm. Busy."

A little bead of tension worked its way from her neck, ran slowly down her spine, and pooled in her lower abdomen. She twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, leaning against her doorway.

"I'm busy as well, Beast Boy. So, unless you want to help me, I suggest you go do something else or play without a referee."

"But Cy always cheats!"

The demoness sighed and walked away from the door. He knocked once again, made all sorts of cute animal noises outside of her room, but she put in her headphones and ignored it. Eventually, he gave up and left.

* * *

"Hello."

It was the same greeting as before. Same pose, nearly the same shirt too, except this one was more violet than indigo.

And the same smell. Was she wearing perfume? Or was it just her pheromones getting to him because he hadn't – ahem – taken care of himself in a little bit? It had to – no. No, that was totally wrong. It was wrong to be crude like that to Raven. Once upon a time, when he had been a little younger and less mature, he might've pulled some stupid prank or joke like that on her, but….

He cleared his throat.

"I made breakfast."

"Did you now?"

"It's not tofu."

"Oh?"

"Waffles and fruit. And tea. Your favorite."

"And I am supposed to be eating breakfast at 11 in the morning, hmm?"

"Hey," he grinned sheepishly. "I just woke up. And by the looks of it, you haven't been up for very long either."

"I have been awake for five minutes, thank you." Raven drew back behind the door. "I will be down in ten minutes."

"Dude, it'll be cold by then!"

"Just reheat it in the pan or something."

"But, but…"

"I need some time to… freshen up. Just eat without me if you're hungry."

"Argh. Nah, I'll wait."

"Thank you."

* * *

She didn't even bother replying this time. Her face was buried in some kind of book – he couldn't read the title; it seemed to be in a different language – but that wasn't really an unusual sight. Not for Raven.

"So. Movie night."

"Movie night," she repeated, her voice a distracted monotone.

" _Mandatory_ movie night."

Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and tugged. She drew back, lips pursed slightly. "Yes, I know I said I'd come."

"So why aren't you downstairs with us?"

"Uhm." Raven looked behind her. "Well, I lost track of the time. But as you can see, I am not currently wearing pants. So you can't just drag me down the hallway like that."

"You're not- oh. Oh, u-uh… m-my bad…"

"Can you give me five minutes?"

"It takes you five minutes to put on pants?"

Her lips curved slightly. "Can you, or can you not?"

"Well, the popcorn's not done yet, so I guess. But seriously, it takes you five minutes to put on pants?"

She looked directly at him. "Yes."

Her door closed. Beast Boy stared at the spot where she had just been standing and scratched his head. Why had she sounded a bit edgy? Was something wrong? Did he do something bad? And why did she still smell so good?

* * *

The familiar knock on her door pulled her out of her trance. She swore under her breath and pulled on a shirt quickly before walking over and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She snapped, but her voice instantly softened as she realized that his cheeks and ears were totally red. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Sorta. A bit. I- never mind. I'm being stupid. I…" Beast Boy took a short breath. "Rob and Star are bein' kinda, uh, noisy. So I was wondeirn' if I could stay here for a bit."

She felt a familiar clench and the pleasing sensation of warm tension as he spoke. "Sure. But you have to-"

"Not touch anything without your permission. I know."

A small smile touched her lips. "Good. Be back in a moment."

Raven rummaged through her closet for a pair of pajamas, then entered the bathroom adjoined to her room. She made sure to lock the door behind her and sat on the toilet, one hand slipping under her shirt while the other trailed down. It was quiet for a couple minutes. She clapped a hand over her mouth, making sure not to make any noise.

Outside, Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs and waited patiently. After a little bit of time had passed, he heard a few _drip drip_ sounds from the bathroom, a flush, the sink turning on, then finally the door opening and Raven appearing again, dressed in her silken night clothing. Her face was a little bit flushed.

His nose twitched.

"You put on perfume?"

She tilted her head. "No?"

"Oh. Well, you smell good."

Raven rubbed her nose. "I suppose I do."

They sat there in awkward silence for a little while.

"So… what do you normally do right now?"

She fidgeted with her fingers. "Read. Or… yes. Mostly reading. And I suppose you play video games in your room."

"Yeah, that. And – wait, uh. I… read too."

Raven raised an eyebrow and sat on the floor across from him. "Do you now?"

"Y-yeah. I read."

A small smirk crossed her lips. "I think you were about to say something different. Care to enlighten me as to what you normally do at this hour?"

"I… read!"

Her red lipped smile grew marginally wider.

"Come now, _Garfield_ , you're 18."

"And you're like 19."

"20."

"Whatever. What's your point?"

"Guys at our age don't just _read_ at night. You probably were using this little guy down there and got interrupted, which is why the bulge is still obvious."

"It is? Shit-" Beast Boy covered his crotch. "Sorry. I didn't-"

"Relax," Raven sat back. "It's a part of natural body functions."

"But you, you're, you know. You know, right?"

"I'm not a prude if that's what you're trying to insinuate."

"You're not? You totally are."

"I'm not," Raven pursed her lips. "Just because I would prefer you not to be crude around me does not mean I am a prude."

"Huh. How does that even work? Aren't those basically the same thing?"

"Not really. One means that I find anything related to bodily function disgusting. In simple terms. The other means that I don't like it when people do things that imply objectification or intimacy with someone who is a complete stranger to them."

"Come again?"

"Meaning, if we were complete strangers, you shouldn't make perverted jokes to me. Fortunately, we are not complete strangers anymore."

"Ohh. Yeah. Makes sense. Guess I was kinda a dick to you before, wasn't I?"

"It's fine. I was not exactly pleasant in my response to you either." Raven paused a little before her eyes trailed back down. "So how often do you do it anyway?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Depends. If I'm tired from fightin' I usually don't have the energy to. Otherwise, could be every couple days. Sometimes more, sometimes less. I don't really keep track."

"I see." Her eyes remained glued downward. "Do you usually use… external stimuli to help you?"

"You mean like porn?"

"That would qualify as an example, yes."

"I mean, I got some mags."

"Would you care to show me?"

Beast Boy gave Raven a rather odd look. "Sure, but why the sudden curiosity?"

"Why not? I've never seen anything of that sort. Naturally I am curious. Especially since I have only ever observed bodies in my anatomy books. Or, well… you know. At crime scenes. And the morgue-"

"Yeah, let's not talk about that. Be right back."

Her door slid open and closed. The green Titan rushed down the hall, then back in a matter of a few minutes, hiding the goodies under his shirt to avoid getting caught. When he got back, he found Raven sitting on her bed, playing idly with her hair.

"Yo."

"Hello. If you're clean, you can sit by me."

"Yeah, I showered before coming over. I brought a couple of the shorter ones. Which one looks good to you?"

"Just pick one."

"Alright. I guess we should start light. So in this one-"

Raven flipped through a few pages and sighed. "Beast Boy, these people are still clothed. Admittedly it is skimpy clothing, but still. Do you think I have never seen a naked person before?"

"Nah. You've seen yourself in the mirror, right?" He gave her a toothy grin.

The demoness put a hand over her face and shook her head. "Just show me the things you normally look at."

"'Kay but don't blame me if you think it's gross."

Beast Boy closed the one in front of him and opened another one. Raven's face was expressionless as they slowly flipped through the pages, every few of them depicting different scenes in a mock story, or some of them just with high quality poses of various women. She stopped at a couple, eyes staring at their impossibly thin figures and unusually smooth skin, then put a finger over their shaved, bare forms, as if trying to get a sensation of what it would feel like.

"Yeah, I know they're 'shopped. Lots of stuff is."

Raven nodded. She kept flipping. In one of the pictures, there was something coming out of one of the girls' vaginas. The demoness stopped there and stared quietly, musing over something silently in her head.

"I figured she was just peeing. Looks cool, though."

"It's not yellow," Raven replied quietly, then flipped the page. "Hmm. Isn't this thing a little too big to be going into her like that?"

"What, his dick? Yeah, the people they get for these things are always stupidly big."

Raven glanced down at Beast Boy's bulge again. "What's average?"

"Hell if I know. Not like I go staring at other guys' junk."

"Huh. How big are you?"

"Me? I…" Beast Boy spluttered and covered his crotch.

"I won't laugh. Or judge. Just tell me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The green boy moved his hand away. "Alright. Yeah, I think I'm probs not that big. Like somewhere between 5 'n 6 inches."

Raven tilted her head. "Hmm."

She was silent for a minute or so, then frowned. "I can't really visualize that."

"Oh. It's like, you know, half a page."

"Yes, I realize that, but I can't seem to visualize how something like that would look," she blushed faintly. "Would you… mind showing me?"

Beast Boy froze.

"Ah, never mind. If it's too awkward… you don't have to. I was just curious. I've never actually seen a real one. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

The younger Titan laughed shortly, grinning awkwardly. "I guess it's fine. Not like you'd make fun of me. I just never thought I'd be talkin' about this kinda stuff with you, of all people. Let alone showing you my dick. It's just, you know, looking at the mags and talking with you kinda made me…"

"I realize that. It doesn't matter."

"And just for the record, me being hard _doesn't_ mean that I'm turned on by you and I don't want to have sex with you- agh! That totally came out wrong. What I meant was I don't let my little head rule my big head and I'd never hurt you-"

Raven nodded. "I know what you meant. Empath. And besides," her red-lipped smirk was back. "Remember how many times you've lost to me in sparring?"

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy wilted a little. "Anyway, uh, here goes."

He pulled his pants and underwear down in a swift, nervous motion. It popped out. Raven blinked a few times, almost like she was dissecting him with her eyes.

She walked over to her shelf, pulled out a book, then opened it. On the open page, there was a drawing of a humanoid figure – a demon, he supposed – to which she was comparing him.

"Hmm. This isn't really that small. Yours, I mean."

"Oh. Really?"

"I would be afraid of a larger one, to be honest. You do realize that it is probably very uncomfortable for those girls in the pictures to take the whole thing inside of them. But perhaps I am wrong."

"I wouldn't really know."

"And interesting. You have hair on your stomach."

"Most guys do? I've only got a bit. Lots of people have more. You ever see the people at the beach?"

"Admittedly I do not pay attention to them. I was just wondering, because everyone in the pictures here are hairless."

"Shaved. Kinda popular for these things."

"Oh. I see."

"Why, don't you have any down there?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Raven closed her book. "Regardless, thank you for showing me. And, ah, if you need to take care of yourself, you may do so."

"N-no way," he laughed a little. "I kinda get nervous. It'd be weird to do it in front of you. No offense."

"Very well," she looked away. Did she sound a little disappointed?

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna head back to my room then. They're probably done by now. Thanks for lettin' me stay, Rae."

"Enjoy yourself."

When he got back to his room, he put his magazines back on his shelf. There was, however, one missing from the stack that he had inadvertently missed.

* * *

"Beast Boy," Raven's voice monotoned from behind her book. "Did you know that female demons can orgasm more than 40 times consecutively?"

"Sounds mind-blowing. Wait, what?"

"And male demons, with the exception of incubi, are limited to one per three hours. How unfortunate." Raven continued on nonchalantly, voice as flat as ever. "Although it says here that their seed tends to be more potent than those of other creatures. I am referring to my father's realm, of course."

"Uh huh…"

"And here on this website, it says that 75 percent of human men last less than three minutes before orgasm. In contrast, many human women never orgasm during intercourse. How unfortunate."

"Really? That sucks."

"I imagine it would. How long does it take you?"

"Yo, what makes you think I time myself?"

"You can estimate."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I have no idea. Five minutes usually? I guess."

"Interesting. And here it says that the average session is usually around ten minutes. I suppose this is due to human males being unable to orgasm more than once quickly in succession as well."

"Hey, that's not true."

Raven looked up.

"Not for me, at least," the green Titan flashed her a smile.

The demoness rolled her eyes. "Like the felines of Earth, some demons have barbed phalli, leading to extremely painful and often damaging intercourse. Ouch. I hope that you will never spontaneously turn into a cat when you get a girl."

"Nah. It takes energy to change forms. Rather spend it on the actual sex."

Raven blinked a few times. "In other species, certain females could be referred to as 'queens' in human tongue. These females kill their mates after intercourse if they deem them to be too weak."

"Uh…"

The violet haired girl flipped the page. "Female choice and male choice vary between demon species. Infernals from the realm of Scath tend to be monogamous, while many other species are polygamous. However, strict rules are for mating and partnership are not clear. Incidentally, demons may also mate outside of species; however, the chance for success is often low. Mixed breeds enjoy greater success, although finding suitable mates becomes more difficult."

"Makes sense. Why're you reading all of this to me anyway?"

"Why not?" Raven shrugged. "You always ask about what I'm reading."

"True. It's just the way you're reading it sounds so funny. Like you're just analyzing it or something."

"Hmm. Then how about this? I found the thing we were looking at on Friday."

"The what?"

"This," Raven held up her book and showed him a picture of a female with something streaming out between her legs. "Like males, female demons have ejaculatory fluid that is expelled during orgasm. It is unknown if human females have this trait as well. But, I guess they do," Raven mused.

"Do you?"

"What makes you think I do such things?" Raven countered quickly.

"You don't? Play with yourself, I mean."

She ignored him. "Another fun fact. A male demon's sex organ (variable in name and shape between species) grows proportionally with body size. In the case of exceptionally large demons, this could mean that their phalli or related organ could be many times larger than the entire body of a smaller demon."

"Gross."

"Agreed," Raven wrinkled her nose. "I think that's enough."

"Yeah. So, you gonna answer the question?"

"What question?"

"Do you play with yourself?"

She stared. "Do you think I would do such a thing?"

"Not really. But you've been droning on about sex for so long, so I figured…"

"I was just reading a book on demon mating. It's from Azarath, so I thought it would be interesting."

"Huh. Alright then."

* * *

"Hey, Rae."

"Yes?"

"What'cha doin' tonight?"

"Reading."

"Oh. Say, you wanna ditch your books and come hang out with me?"

"Not really."

Raven fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, moving to slink back behind her doorway. Beast Boy stopped her.

"You read all the time. Hanging out with me couldn't possibly hurt."

"It wouldn't," she muttered, "but I would rather not at the moment. Besides, what do you suggest we do?"

"Play some games. Talk. Watch a movie."

"Reading sounds more appealing."

Beast Boy sniffed, putting on his best Bambi face. "You don't like me."

And that's when it hit him. It was that scent on her again. Her scent. Her… aroma. What was it?

"Nice try. You've pulled that on me too many times. And why are you looking at me like that?"

"You smell good again."

"Do I?" Somehow, she didn't sound surprised at all. Or offended. It was… almost like she was expecting it. But why?

His eyes trailed down discreetly. And that's when he noticed it… the shiny trickle of thick, whitish liquid trailing down her pale thigh growing steadily larger by the moment. Her lips crossed into a little smile as his eyes moved back up.

"I, uh…"

"Now do you see? I've been _reading_ , Beast Boy. So, no, I am not in the mood to join watch your movie at the moment."

"Uhm…"

"If you're done standing there gawking like an idiot, I'm going to get back to my book."

Her door began to close slowly. He still stood there, somewhat stunned. Raven closed her eyes, a slight look of disappointment crossing her face.

"Good night, Garfield. Don't stay up too late watching movies."

* * *

 _Knock knock._

…

 _Knock knock knock._

…

 _Knock knock knock knock knock knock-_

"Yes?"

Beast Boy barged in unceremoniously, not waiting for her approval. He pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"So _that's_ what you were doing all those times I came to your room. That's why you were only wearing a shirt and nothing else! That's why you're always 'reading'. And that's why you always smell good!"

She said nothing.

"God damn it, Raven! I was wondering why you were hiding in your room more these past few weeks. I thought I did something to make you mad. I thought you were goin' back to your old self where you were all sad 'n moody all the time. I thought… but you were actually _masturbating!_ "

A slow smile grew over her face. Her lips were redder than ever, a vibrant shade of crimson. She still said nothing.

"And judging by how much I come to bother you – okay yeah, maybe I'm annoying – but seriously, you've been doing this _every day!_ Maybe even more? How did I not realize this earlier? That's why you always looked so impatient when I came here. And that's why you were talkin' about all that stuff the past few days!"

She blinked innocently, waiting patiently.

"I can't believe you had that kind of secret, Rae. I thought… I don't even know. With Rob and Star goin' at it every other day, and Cy sneakin' out to hang out with Bee… I think I'm going crazy."

Beast Boy took a few deep, long breaths. Raven's smirk retreated and she sat back on her bed.

"Congratulations, Sherlock. So, um, if you're done yelling at me, can you let me finish doing my thing in peace?"

"Doing what?"

"Reading, of course."

A black tendril flew out of nowhere, grabbed the green Titan by the collar, and dumped him unceremoniously outside of her room. The door closed.

* * *

"One sec, I'm- hey! You didn't even wait for- oh."

Beast Boy scrambled to cover himself as Raven entered his room. She rolled her eyes and stood by the doorway, her face smooth and impassive.

"The others are out today. Dates."

"Yeah."

"And I suppose you have nothing better to do."

"Not really. 'sides, you do it too. Don't make it sound like I'm a dirty pervert or something."

She took a couple steps forward. "Garfield," the way her voice evoked his name felt like a gentle caress to his ears. "You _are_ a dirty pervert. But, that makes two of us."

Her lips were red again.

"Oh. Well, if you put it like that, fine. We're both dirty pervs. And this dirty guy wants to finish doing 'his thing' in peace."

She stared at him unflinchingly. It was a little eerie, actually. "Garfield," she repeated his name. "May I stay here?"

"I, err-"

"Don't worry. I'll be reading my book. I'm just a little bored of being alone at the moment."

"I, uhm, well…" he looked desperately at his computer screen. "I'll come to you in five?"

She licked her lips, drawing back. The redness around her cheeks and neck faded, and the color from her lips drained away as well.

"Fine."

* * *

 _Bang!_

Beast Boy sat up quickly. The loud noise from outside his room echoed down the hallway.

 _Shit. They went out again tonight. Just me and Rae, and now someone decides to break in? Maybe I should give the others a call, but… huh. The alarms didn't go off. Probably's nothin'. Yeah. I should just- no. Wait. I gotta make sure Rae's okay. Can't let anythin' happen to her._

He got out of bed and slipped on some clothing. Beast Boy tensed as he slid his door open, ready to fight, but all he found waiting for him was a note on the floor.

 _My room. Don't bother finishing what you were doing._

…

 _Huh. What would Raven want with me? And why'd she say – wait a sec. Does that mean…_ the green Titan thought carefully for a few minutes. Slowly, slowly the pieces began clicking in his mind. Her behavior over the last few weeks. The fact that she had talked so much with him about those 'activities'. Why she was always underdressed when he came to her doorway. Why she hadn't been surprised when he caught her scent.

Why she came to his room yesterday and why she was asking him to come now… it finally made sense.

He put a hand over his face and started laughing.

"I'm retarded."

Beast Boy turned down the hall. "Yo, give me a couple minutes, I gotta use the bathroom and stuff."

He dashed back to his bathroom, did his business, then headed over to her room. The door was open; inside, it was very dark.

"I'm here, Rae. Can I come in?"

"Please do."

The door shut behind him. His eyes adjusted quickly and he caught sight of her sitting on her bed. Without being able to see color, he knew that her lips were flushed with vermilion again. There was a book on the bed beside her. She smelled… really, really good.

"You told me not to finish."

"Indeed, I did."

"That means you want to watch me."

"I do."

"You have to do something in return."

Raven blinked a few times, then smiled. "Like?"

"I want to see what you look like. Under the clothes, I mean. Lights on."

She obliged. In a swift motion, her shirt was off, but before he could turn on the lights, she stopped him. "If you want those on, then I get to keep these," she put a finger in the waistband of her panties.

Mulling over his options for a moment, Beast Boy stood beside her bed in silence. Eventually, he made up his mind and flicked on the lamp at her bedside.

"Alright. Just, give me a sec."

Raven's eyes trailed down. His hands were trembling. The demoness sighed and licked her lips again. This time, the color didn't fade; instead, crimson grew dusky with the demure hue of lavender.

"I'm not going to make fun of you. We're friends, right? It doesn't need to be awkward. I just wanted to watch. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not worried about that. I've just never done anything like this before. Helps to have a hot girl beside me, though."

She blushed faintly at his grin, but pressed her hand to his, feeling him calm beneath her fingers.

"I'm also not used to being close to people. Not like you are either, though. First time for everything."

Raven nodded. "You're afraid of a lot of things. Especially when it comes to your friends. But rest assured, it's not like this is going to hurt anyone. It would only be bad if you forced yourself upon me."

"I would never. You know that."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

He took a deep breath. The jitters stopped. He squeezed her hand again, then found himself staring at her face. Whereas her eyes and lips had bled a deep crimson earlier, she was cast in shades of bright violet and deep mauve now, the curves of her cheeks soft and luscious, the angles of her jawline and chin tapered to a fine point. The little smile on her lips sparkled in her eyes, radiating an odd mixture of distant warmth.

His ebbing arousal slowly began to peak again. It wasn't because she was pretty. She really wasn't – not if he went by the standards of the magazines that he read. But it didn't stop her from face from being incredibly alluring. It was a different sort of beauty. Something different than what he had thought of before, something more intimate and enthralling than he had imagined… it's just that like everyone else, he had overlooked it before.

But really, Raven _was_ attractive.

He let out a groan, the thought of her sending deep tendrils of pleasure down his body. Her breath was close by his ear.

"It's better, isn't it? Doing it with someone else." Her smile spread to her voice. "Now, show me what you got."

* * *

A/N: I can write more if people want me to (after exams and projects are done, that is…).


	2. Sensuality

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

I already have to stay up all night so why not take a break to write something? LOL

Anyway… there could be another chapter after this one, or there might not be; not totally sure one how explicit/dirty I want to make this story, so this could be it. Or I guess it could go all the way and turn into a dump of steaming smut… we'll see.

 ** _Warning: PWP/lemon/adult content_**

* * *

"Anyone seen Rae?"

"Nuh uh."

"Not me."

"Huh. Weird. I knocked on her door, but she didn't respond so I figured she wasn't there."

"What'cha need her for, Robin?"

"Uhm, that's- not your business."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up simultaneously. "Lover boy wanted somethin' special for his date tonight?"

"Nope. Not at all." Robin flushed and held his hands up. "Just… you know. Not your business."

"Sure, bro," Cyborg winked at him. "Right. You just needed to talk to her. For no reason at all."

"Don't you have a date too?"

Cyborg looked at his watch. "I got half an hour. No biggie."

Robin grimaced. "Suit yourself. I gotta go get ready. I don't have time to entertain your assumptions."

Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered as he left.

"So, little man, when you gonna find someone for yourself?"

"What're you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about a girlfriend, BB. Duh."

 _I don't know if I can call her that, but… hell, she definitely would not appreciate it if anyone found out about us. She'd totally kill me!_

The green Titan cleared his throat. "As a matter of fact, I went out with someone yesterday."

"Yeah? Who?"

"What, you don't believe me?"

"I'll believe you when I see the gal."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'll introduce you to her later. If we stick together. I don't really know if I like her though."

Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. "You know, if you need help, I'd be happy to take ya down to the bar-"

"Not 21."

"… to keep an eye on you."

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. So he drank a bit sometimes. What was the big deal? It wasn't like he was a drunk or anything. The most he had ever had at once was just two or three drinks.

"Dude. Chill. I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say," Cyborg spoke slowly, skeptically.

"What, you think I lack social skills or somethin'?"

"All I'm sayin' is, if you're gonna go on a date with a girl in that outfit, you'll never get her to stick around."

"This outfit? Psh. Yeah, right. No way. I was… just about to go get changed!"

"Sure thing, bud."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready too?"

Cyborg looked down at his arm for the time. "Yeah, might as well. Look. Seriously, man, you need help, you can come to me-"

Beast Boy flashed him a white-toothed smile. "And like I said, I'm totally fine. Have fun with Bee."

"Alright. And you have fun with your mystery gal."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

 _I will, once I figure out what to wear!_

 _I mean, does this crap even matter? It's just gonna come off later. But, maybe Cy's right. Even if Rae's not the super fashion conscious type, I might as well look decent._

Beast Boy looked at himself in the mirror.

 _Huh. Guess I should clean up a bit too. She did say somethin' about hair last time, and stuff. Oh yeah, and since I ate, guess I should brush my teeth._

He looked at the time. _Don't wanna keep her waiting too long. Gotta make this fast._ He grabbed his razor and some shaving cream and turned on the shower. Somehow, he could practically hear her impatiently pacing around her room as the water ran over his head.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock._

The door slid open.

"Hey, sorry, I got caught up talkin' to Cy. You eat yet?"

"I had something earlier."

Raven was sitting on her bed, as usual, reading a book. She looked up briefly as he approached.

"You look nicer than normal."

"Do I? I just threw somethin' on after showering."

Her lips curved a little. _Empath._

A cheeky little grin spread across his face. "Alright, so I didn't wanna look like crap when I came over. Sue me."

Raven closed her book. She opened her laptop and gestured beside her. He sat next to her, staring at the screen.

"So, what. Movie?"

She hesitated a little. "We could…"

"You don't want to? What'cha wanna do, then?"

Raven tapped her lips. His eyes trailed down from her eyes. As he stared, the tip of her tongue came out and she wet puckered her mouth slightly. As she did so, her lips began to fill with color.

"You were watching something on your computer the other day when I came in. I want to see it."

"That? Well, that's, um. Kind of dirty."

"You getting your semen on my hand was also dirty."

"Hey, not my fault. I didn't ask you to help me."

"That's true," Raven's lips flushed crimson. "But, regardless, I'd like to see what kind of _adult movie_ you like to watch."

"Fine, fine, alright. Just give me a moment to search."

He opened a new tab and scanned briefly down a list of videos. One of them caught his eye and he opened it, sitting back.

Raven blinked a few times. "You like watching two girls go at it?"

"What? Something wrong with that?"

Her eyes remained glued to the screen. "No, I just wouldn't have pegged you for that type."

"Do you not like it? I can show you something else."

"It's fine," Raven ran her finger over her mouth. "Many demons are hermaphrodites, so they are often completely bisexual. Before you say anything, yes, I am fully female. However, that tendency still seems to be with me."

"Oh. Okay."

They watched in silence for a few minutes. Raven pursed her lips and turned down the volume a little when they began screaming, but otherwise said nothing. Her eyes stared sharply at the screen, as if she were trying to analyze what she was watching. Somehow, she seemed to be totally unaffected. Cold as ice. Pale like white porcelain. All except for her vermilion lips.

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably; at first, he had been watching the screen, but somehow, he found that it didn't hold his interest like it normally did. It wasn't that appealing at the moment. He let his eyes trail around her room, to the rows and rows of books on her shelves, to the sculptures scattered around her room, an odd array of cute, little stuffed animals on one shelf, then back to her screen. Then to her face.

His body responded quickly. _Gah! Can't get excited too quickly. I shouldn't. Calm down. Deep breaths. Think of something else. Anything. Don't look at her. Just… look at her stuffed bunny._

Raven didn't turn, but she was smirking very slightly.

The video ended. She put a finger on the back button, but then decided better of it and reached back toward his groin. Her hand stopped right before it made contact and then she turned to look at him, her face totally unreadable.

"You want to do it for me this time?"

"I would like to watch you again, at least."

Beast Boy struggled to avoid looking at her face. _Agh. It'd be so cool to have Rae do it for me, but I kinda wanna see more of her too. Maybe if push her a little, I can get her clothes off too._

"Uh. Look," he tried his best to feign nervousness. "I appreciate your offer, but you gotta give me a little more."

Her face was smooth, as always.

"So like, uhh, how about this. I let you touch me, you show me everything."

"Everything."

"Yes."

"Lights off."

"Lights stay on."

She frowned a little.

"C'mon, it's not a big deal. I bet you look fine. Like you said, I won't judge."

Her brows came together, but she still said nothing.

"Well, then no touching. You can watch, though."

Raven pouted, then sighed. "Fine. I'll let you see me. In return, you let me touch your dick."

"Whoa there, Rae."

She tilted her head. "What?"

"Never heard that kind of language from you before."

"Then… what should I call it?"

"Dunno. I just… never mind. I guess I was just surprised."

Raven closed her laptop and set it aside. "Or I could say penis. Or phallus. I could even refer to it as your little cucumber. Do any of those sound better?"

"Hey, that was uncalled for. I mean, I know I'm not the biggest, but… come on."

She blanched a little. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"No biggie, I was just teasin'. Though, for real, if you want something bigger, I think I could morph and-"

"No thank you," Raven muttered. "Stay in human form for now." She coughed lightly. "So, you going to take those clothes off for me or what?"

"Wait, no fair. I went first last time!"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, shirts off first."

Their clothes landed on the other side of her bed. They looked at each other. He was finely muscled – lean, but powerful, like an oversized jungle cat. The green tone of his skin glowed emerald from the light of her lamp.

Raven licked her lips and unclipped her bra.

The soft curves of her muscles gleamed ivory. Her breasts came out as she discarded the annoying article of clothing, and in the slightly chilly air in her room, her nipples started hardening quickly. She put her hands over the small, dark peaks, hissing a little, but maintaining her stare on his body.

"It's cold. I'm keeping my socks on."

"Really, it is?"

"You don't think so?"

"It's not too bad." Beast Boy forced himself to look up, away from her chest. "Uhm. Pants next?"

She nodded slowly. Her smooth, muscular thighs pressed together, leaving only the thin triangle of fabric between her secret areas and his eyes. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes were focused at the spot straight between his legs.

"Getting a little big down there?"

"I have a hot, half-naked chick in front of me. Not my fault."

Amusement flitted through her eyes. Raven squeezed her breast again, sending shivers down her spine, then moved a little closer.

"You go first. Please."

He opened his mouth to protest, but then, deciding against it, shrugged and tugged his boxers off. His erection sprang free pointing at her. Raven tilted her head.

"What?"

"You shaved?"

"Oh, yeah. You said something about it last time, so I figured I'd do it for you."

"Oh," she shifted awkwardly. "That's nice of you."

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, I do. May I touch?" She reached forward.

"Wait. Those still have to come off first."

She wrinkled her nose. "Do I really have to?"

"We made a deal. Rae, I said I wouldn't make fun of you."

"Well, can you hang on for a few minutes? I should go take care of something-"

Beast Boy frowned. "Nuh uh. Just take 'em off."

Raven frowned a bit, but sighed and turned away from him, slipping her panties off and tossing them to the side. She pressed her legs together as she turned back.

"Happy?"

"Rae, I can't see anything like that."

The demoness made a slight noise of irritation, but spread her legs a little. Her cheeks flushed slightly pink as she bared herself.

"Now?'

His eyes trailed down. "Yeah. Was that such a big deal? What were you making a big deal of?"

Raven's face grew very slightly rosier. "It's just… you went through the trouble of shaving because I hinted that I liked it. And I didn't even… bother grooming down there. I'm sorry. Let me go take care of it."

Beast Boy stared at the dark triangle of silky hair covering her mound and the area between her legs. "What? Uh, no, it's fine. You don't really have that much anyway."

"Garfield," she muttered. "I can't be hairier than you. I'm a girl."

"What? That's only 'cause I shaved. Look, I'm not against girls havin' a few pubes. It actually looks good on you. And it's not like anyone else is gonna see. So seriously, it's okay. Don't freak out about it. We're critters like anythin' else. A little hair never hurt anyone."

Raven let out a low breath. "If you say so."

"I mean you can if you want to."

"What would you prefer?"

"Whatever you want."

The demoness rolled her eyes. "We're going in circles. If you're not going to make up your mind, I won't do anything."

"That's fine." He tore his eyes away from her crotch.

So… I showed you my vagina. May I touch now?"

Beast Boy nodded. He watched as she scooted closer and stretched her hand forward. Her fingers were a bit cold as she prodded against his shaved skin, as if testing the contrast between what she had imagined it would be and how it actually felt. His male organ jerked involuntarily as she wrapped her hand around it and he let out a low groan. She rubbed against the skin lightly for a moment, then switched hands and sneaked one down toward herself.

The green Titan reached over as well, putting a hand on her stomach pointed downward. "Can I… touch you too?"

Raven nodded. He grinned and snaked his fingers down through her pubic hair, combing through it and pulling on it as if he were fascinated or something.

"It's not a toy," she grumbled.

"But it's so soft," Beast Boy murmured back.

Raven rolled her eyes, but let him be. She began to jerk her hand up and down slowly, feeling a tiny bit of fluid seep out near the tip of his organ.

"Excited, huh."

"I told you, it's hard to hold back especially when a pretty girl's giving you a handjob."

"Crude."

He opened his mouth to protest her criticism of his language, but then noticed that she was smirking. _Fine. Two can play at that game._

He combed down lower, then found what he was looking for. He rubbed a few circles near the apex of her juncture and pinched her a little bit. Raven licked her lips again.

"You found my clitoris more quickly than I anticipated."

"Hey. Never underestimate the power of a guy who's watched thousands of hours of porn."

"I thought you said you didn't watch that much."

Beast Boy turned red. "Uhh, forget I said anything."

Raven's tight lipped smile widened. "If you're so skilled, then surely you must be able to make me orgasm before you do."

"You're on."

As soon as the words left his mouth, her movements got faster. The sudden shift in pace surprised him and he let out another groan, but managed to keep his wits together and hastened his own movements as well. To his displeasure, Raven made no indication that she felt anything at all.

She shifted her thumb for a moment, rubbing gently over the top, where he was more sensitive, and her eyes sparkled as she felt him lurch a bit.

"So soon? It's hardly been two minutes."

"You've been teasin' me for a while, okay? So I'm kinda pent up."

She shook her head a bit, then frowned as his movements got rougher. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

Beast Boy drew back suddenly. "No, sorry. You just weren't respondin' at all, so, I thought…" he broke off at the sound of her snickering. "What?"

"Calm down, Garfield. You're too jittery. I'm half-demon. I can take a little pain. Actually, it's better that way."

"Oh, is that right? Then how about this?"

In a swift movement, he broke away from her grasp and pinned her to the bed. She raised an eyebrow as he reached down again, pinching her nipples hard and slapping her breasts. Raven arched her back a little when he drew her skin back and exposed her clit, rubbing against it with his thumb, then let out a soft breath when he squeezed it and let go a few times in a row, sending blood pooling straight into her loins.

Slightly crestfallen at the still smooth expression on her face, Beast Boy sat back a little. Raven opened her eyes.

"A bit desperate, aren't you? I said that you would be skilled if I came first, but that did not include the situation where you prevented me from touching you altogether."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well there was no way I was gonna win at that rate."

"There's still no way you're going to win."

Raven sat up and went to work again. She leaned in close, red lips pressed to his ear. She whispered something, and suddenly, Beast Boy turned completely crimson.

"Holy crap, Rae. And you said I was crude!"

She ignored him and kept whispering dirty things into his ear. At one point, she even licked the side of his cheek, and as she did so, his shaft pulsed hard in her hand. Raven glanced down, then back up and smiled directly into his eyes as she jerked harder.

"Rae," Beast Boy hissed. "I don't think I can hold on any longer."

"Then what are you waiting for? Come on. Let me see it."

The green Titan grunted and groaned as his body gave way. A spurt of thick, white fluid flew out and hit him out the chest. A second one followed, then a third, and fourth as Raven continued moving her hand. The orgasm burned hot, like a blaze of fire roaring through his veins, hot and ferocious, but brief. It must have been only a few seconds, or so, but the energy spent fueling that fervent flame was exhausting nonetheless. The last couple pulses were weaker, dribbling onto her hand, and then it was over and he sat back, panting.

"Damn, Rae," he caught his breath slowly. "I haven't cum like that in forever."

The demoness said nothing, studying the fluid stuck to her hand. She sucked on one of her fingers a little bit, then wiped the rest off of with a tissue, still pondering the taste.

"Even better than yesterday?"

"Well yeah, it's usually better when someone else helps."

Raven nodded slowly. "Eat more fruit," she puckered her lips. "It'll make the taste sweeter and more bearable."

He stared at a moment before laughing hysterically. The dark Titan tilted her head curiously as he clutched his chest, trying desperately to breathe through the laughter.

"Yes?"

"H-hold on," Beast Boy gasped, wheezing and coughing. "Give me a sec."

She waited patiently, hands folded in her lap, as her friend caught his breath.

"I… whew… didn't think you'd say something like that. Hell, I didn't think you'd even imagine doing that. Thought you'd think that stuff's nasty."

"If you're dumping it down my throat, probably. The taste isn't so terrible, really, but the texture is quite odd."

"I wouldn't know," Beast Boy shrugged, standing and stretching a bit as his body began to calm down.

He sat back on her bed and turned toward her, eyes studying the curious look on her face, then lower across her bare, naked form. Her neck and breasts were flushed red, and lower, hidden partially beneath her dark bush, the cleft of her opening was wide open and dripping with slippery fluid. Even the insides of her thighs were wet and shiny with her excretions; he found himself fascinated while watching a bead of slightly white liquid trail out of her love canal and run slowly down her pale leg, then sniffed at the air and felt a rush through his body as he took in her intoxicating scent.

On cue, his dying erection sprang back up again, almost painfully. Raven turned without batting an eye.

"Ready again? That was fast."

"Wait," Beast Boy stopped her. "It's your turn. Unless you came already?"

"No," Raven leaned forward anyway. "But right now, I'd rather just watch you do it again."

"Hey, I wanna make you feel good too."

"Relax. I'm fine if you just play with me a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Raven shifted impatiently. "Let me know if it hurts."

She started moving her hand again. He hissed a bit, and she paused.

"You're fine. It's just a bit sensitive since I just came."

"I'll go slower."

As she continued, he slipped his hand down toward her as well. Whereas her skin had been somewhat cold before, her flesh down there was extremely hot and wet, slick everywhere with her love juice. He rubbed her clit gently again, matching the pace at which she was working on him. The expression on her face didn't change, but judging from the slightly glazed, half-lidded look of her eyes, she was enjoying it. A bit of wetness seeped out onto his hand and he rubbed it onto her lower abdomen, feeling the slick, warm fluid stick to her skin.

"Hmm."

"Yes?"

"I just thought of something. When you, you know, masturbate."

"Yes?"

"Do you like, do something to make sure you don't squirt on your bed?"

Raven tilted her head.

"The thing where stuff comes out, and yeah."

"Oh, is that what it's called?"

The demoness continued jerking her hand up and down absentmindedly. She placed his hand on her mound, letting it rest there as she closed her eyes.

"Uhm, are you going to answer my question?"

"What makes you think I make everything unreasonably messy?"

"I thought you said that demons did that though. And you're pretty wet, you know." He leaned in closer and sniffed at her neck. "You're even sweating a little!"

Pink tinged her cheeks. "I did say that. However, only _half_ of my blood is of that kind, Garfield."

"Oh. I see."

"And…" she slid her thumb over the tip of his penis again. "You're not exactly dry yourself."

"That's because I didn't clean it up."

Raven smiled to herself, gathered some of her own fluid in her hand and started moving again. The added lubricant felt even better than before, but what really did him in was the scent. Having the scent of her heady arousal so close was just… was just…

She was Raven! She was the reserved, perfect, proper, untouchable girl who just… simply wasn't supposed to be like this! How had he gotten in this situation? How had he come to the point where she was comfortable enough to be doing this with him and rubbing _her scent_ all over him?

"Agh, Rae-"

Her breath was close and hot beside him. "Just cum."

Beast Boy groaned again and let loose. It burned hotter and harder this time, a ferocious tear of unbridled sensation through his body. Even more came out this time, splattering all over himself and a couple spurts even reaching high enough to land on her face.

When it was over, he fell back, bright stars dotting his vision. He panted harshly while Raven pressed her hands to his chest, pressing slowly into his muscles.

"Wow… Rae…" Beast Boy breathed heavily. "Sorry… I couldn't… really control myself. It's just… you smelled so good, and… argh-"

She didn't speak, but her smile was enough to tell him what he needed to know. A few minutes passed as she touched gingerly with her clean hand, rubbing slow circles over her entrance. Eventually the other Titan sat back up and wiped his forehead.

"Gah! Sorry, I got some on your face."

"So you did." Raven wiped it off with a finger and stood to get a tissue.

As she did so, a couple more threads of girlish fluid dripped out from her secret areas, trailing down her legs in shiny trickles.

"Yo, you really don't want me to help you get off?"

"Such crude language." Raven cleaned her hand, then used another tissue to wipe between her legs. She frowned a bit when she realized how much fluid there was. "Yes, I am sure. Maybe next time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Garfield. I am sure." She sighed at the wilting look on his face. "However, you may stay here and we can watch a movie if you like."

The green boy brightened instantly. "Yeah! Sweet. Seriously, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you willingly watch a movie with like… anyone."

"First time for everything. Let me go clean up first, though. You can go after me."

"Alright."

He watched her retreat into the bathroom. After a couple minutes was the distinctive sound of a _drip drip drip_ , a flush, running water, then the door opening. Raven emerged after a moment. His eyes traveled down, where the juncture of her legs and upper thighs were covered in shiny secretions and thick strands of viscous liquid stuck to the insides of her legs. He tried hard not to blush at her provocative smile, and averted his eyes as she moved over to her closet and got a towel. She wiped herself off with it, then tossed it over to him, a knowing look glimmering in her eyes.

"You can use that to clean off. Just avoid the dirty spot that I made."

"Uhh, right."

Her lips were redder than ever as he grabbed the towel and retreated behind the bathroom door.

* * *

 _Morning_

 _Blink. Blink._

 _Huh. What time is it?_

Beast Boy put his hand to the side, then quickly realized that he wasn't in his own room when his hand didn't hit his alarm clock.

 _Right. Raven's room. Fell asleep watching Netflix._

He turned a bit over his shoulder. Raven was still sleeping. Well, he assumed she was anyway, but with her back turned to him, she was nothing more than long locks of messy violet hair draped over pale shoulders. He stared at her for several minutes, then realized that the slow expansion and contraction of her body meant that she was, in fact, fast asleep and that he would meet a terrible death if he dared to wake her up.

Or actually… he leaned over a bit, watching her slow breathing.

It was weird. Obviously she wasn't a large woman, but usually it wasn't apparent just how _small_ she was. Sleeping there, so vulnerable… if he were some sort of murderer or criminal, it would have been so easy to just pin her to the bed and suffocate her just like that. Okay, well not really, since she _was_ stronger than she looked and her powers could vaporize people without a second thought, but…

Beast Boy chuckled to himself. It wasn't that either. It was mostly the fact that Raven never, never ever left herself vulnerable to anyone, and yet here she was, sleeping peacefully beside him without a care in the world. _'course she wouldn't let this happen with just anyone. Right? Like, if it was someone else, even some of the other Titans, she'd just stay awake all night and keep 'n eye on 'em. Even me. If it was younger me, no way she'd just sleep there like that. She'd be scared of me prankin' her. I woulda probably done it too…_

 _Wait a sec… so why is she trustin' me like this?_

 _…_

 _Guess she did say we're friends now. And I haven't pissed her off in a while. Maybe she actually likes me now? Or at least doesn't think I'm shit. Feels good either way._

The young man smiled and slipped out from under the blankets. He looked back at the tousled mop of hair over her bare shoulders and shivered. _Damn. Someone forgot to turn on the heat. Probably should go do that now. Oh wait. Rae'll be cold if I leave her like that, though._

He dragged the blanket back up, and just for good measure, put another one over her. Even as careful as he was, she shifted a little, but thankfully stayed asleep.

When Raven finally woke up a couple hours later, she found a steaming cup of tea waiting for her on her nightstand.


	3. Warmth

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

Yup, we're at the point where this story has degenerated into complete and utter smut…

 ** _Warning: no plot to see here. Only porn…_**

* * *

 _Knock._

Beast Boy's eyes lifted from his computer screen. _Thought I heard something._ He pulled the bud of one of his headphones out of his ear.

 _Knock knock._

Green eyes shifted to the side. _It's midnight. Who'd want to see me now? Maybe Rob? Nah, he knocks a lot louder. Cy's been visiting Bee for the past week, and Starfire's usually asleep by now. Which leaves…_

"What's up, Rae?"

The door slid open to reveal a whiter-than-normal sorceress clad tightly in a cloak with her arms wrapped around her.

"Can I come in?"

"Uhh, sure. Something happen?"

"The heat isn't working in my room." She held a hand out to touch his arm.

Beast Boy jumped as she made contact. The icy chill of her fingers were electric points of sensation against his warm skin. "Jesus, you're freezing!"

"I realize that. Do you, um, have a blanket I can use?"

"Yeah, of course. Gimme one sec."

Beast Boy paused the game he was playing, moved his computer off to the side and walked over to his closet. He found the thickest comforter he could find and held it out to her. Raven wrapped herself in it and sat on the side of his bed, little trembles running through her body. The icy pallor of her skin was a little too pale in the soft light of his room. Despite the smoothness of her face, the dark shadows under her eyes and sallow slope of her cheeks made her look downright miserable.

"Rae? You okay?"

She nodded a bit. "Better."

"How long has the heat been out in your room?"

"Couple days."

Beast Boy groaned. _Figures. With Cy gone, nobody knows how to fix that shit, and she's not the type to just come for help unless she needs it._ "You shoulda come earlier."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Better than you freezing to death."

Raven opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. Her pale lips curved into a wry smile. "I concur."

A couple minutes passed. She didn't seem to be doing any better. The green Titan frowned. Without her producing any heat of her own, the blanket wasn't going to do much good.

"You know, it's faster if I get in there and help warm you up. Ack- what I mean is-"

"You can share your body heat with me. I know that."

"Only if you want."

Raven's eyes glazed over for a minute or so. She licked her lips, considering her options, then nodded. "We've done a lot worse than just share body heat."

She opened the flap of the blanket, dark eyes shadowed and unreadable as he sat awkwardly in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Raven drew the blanket around both of them again, shifting a little to move closer.

"Uh, how do you want to do this?"

Raven moved yet closer. "Just tell me if I'm too cold."

"Alright."

Beast Boy twitched a bit when the freezing fabric of her shirt made contact with his arm, but made himself stay still as she put her arms over his shoulders and crawled onto his lap. He felt her chin rest on his shoulder and her torso press into him. The hard peaks of her nipples pressed into his chest as she squished her breasts against him.

The younger Titan blushed a bit, something stirring in the lower part of his body. "I can feel your, uh…"

Raven drew back a bit. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Here."

He put her arms around her as well. The sleek muscles of her back were cold and tense under his hands. Almost on instinct, he pushed his fingers into her, massaging her lightly. Raven gave off a soft sigh, shifting her hips a bit and rubbing her breasts against him. On reflex, his body stirred and he quickly began hardening. When she realized what was happening, Raven shifted again, pressing his rapidly stiffening erection between them and settling into a little bit of a more comfortable position. He looked down at her face.

The soft angles of her cheeks sloped down into a fine, delicate point. Her dark brow cast shadows over her slightly glazed eyes, gleaming darkly in stark contrast to the blanched alabaster of her skin. Even her lips were a bluish grey, tinted white with the chill pervading her body. She shifted again, rubbing against his lower body, and a string of sensation ran through him. The warm stiffness emanated heat, even more so than the rest of him.

Beast Boy's hands ran over the small of her back. He leaned in. The scent of her hair greeted him, dulled a bit in the cold radiating from her body, but nevertheless, _that_ part of his brain refused to calm. It was _her_ scent, her slender, finely muscled body in his arms, her pretty face resting against his collarbone…

Without being able to help himself, Beast Boy's hand moved lower, over the curve of her ass, then to the front and slipped under her shirt, resting over her abdomen. The skin was even colder under the fabric of her clothing, so he let his hand rest there for a minute or two, just pressing against her firm muscles. When she said nothing, he dipped a finger just under the waistband of her pants and ran his thumb along the top of the triangle of her lower hair, playing with the long, soft bristles. He combed through her bush a bit, but before he could go any lower, she put her hand to his wrist.

Slightly disappointed, Beast Boy paused. "You don't want to?"

Raven's eyes came back into focus. "It's not that. The cold is making me too stiff right now."

"Oh. I was just gonna play with you for a little bit. That okay?"

"That's fine. Just nothing that requires too much movement."

"Alright."

Beast Boy let his hand rest on her Venus mound, then drew his other hand up to her breasts. He thumbed over her nipples briefly, then decided better of it and drew back. He pulled his shirt off, then lifted the bottom of hers. She complied, unclasping her cloak and casting her top aside, before leaning in to steal a bit more heat. The smoothness of her skin against his own was incredible.

They held that position for a few minutes as she slowly warmed up. Eventually, Beast Boy mustered up the courage to touch her again, tugging at the waist of her pants. She looked up, the pale curve of her lips opening questioningly.

"Oh, we don't have to-"

Raven shook her head and slipped her bottom off as well, then leaned into his arms, stark naked. His erection throbbed painfully at that thought.

"Ah. It's getting a bit uncomfortable. One sec." He leaned back and tugged his pants back as well.

The demoness settled into position one more time. She felt his hard rod pulse against her for several minutes, closing her eyes in a tranquil lull, then sighed softly when she felt a hand press against her abdomen. It went lower, rested against her pubic hair again, then touched the area directly between her legs. She spread her thighs a bit to give him better access. As soon as he touched her again, she felt him throb against her back, a bit of fluid leaking out. Raven leaned forward and drew slightly away. She let them blanket drop and her gaze shifted down.

Raven's eyes scanned up and down his body unflinchingly. She waited patiently as Beast Boy shifted closer, facing her directly. One hand came forward and cupped her breast, squeezing and massaging it. He froze for a moment, entranced by the sensation of her skin under his fingers. The cool, pliable flesh was softer and smoother than he had imagined. Another hand joined after a moment and he pressed them against the gentle swell of her chest, the slow rhythm of her heartbeat pulsing through his arms.

Raven leaned back and closed her eyes. Beast Boy began moving again. His movements were a little rougher than before as he thumbed over her nipples and pinched them, her small dark peaks hardening against his fingertips. She made no noise, but over the course of several minutes, her cold skin began to heat a little, and the fact that she hadn't protested yet meant that – he hoped – he was doing at least a passable job.

Beast Boy paused when she opened her eyes again and diverted his gaze toward her face. Raven ran a finger over her lips, and as she did so, they filled with a vibrant, rose color. The tip of her tongue came out, wetting her mouth a little, and then she leaned forward. A hand closed around his shaft; evidently, the warmth had not spread to her extremities yet, because her fingers were still cold. Realizing it, she simply left her hand there for a moment as Beast Boy placed his own on her abdomen.

Raven licked and puckered her lips again when she felt his thumb against her clit. He rubbed against her slowly, hesitantly. The demoness gave off a soft sigh and shifted her hips. Beast Boy jerked his hand back.

"Did I-"

"I know you don't want to hurt me, but I said this before. I'm part demon, Beast Boy. You'll need to be a bit rougher with me than that."

"But what if I accidentally do something bad?"

"You won't."

Somehow, the matter-of-factness in her voice was reassuring. Was it that she trusted him to not hurt her?

The green Titan went to work again. He drew her hood back and rubbed against her clit directly. Raven ground her hips against his hand in response and he felt her body warm rapidly against his touch. She kept her hand still on him, not moving quite yet.

He studied her face. Raven's eyes were half lidded and a little glassy. She kept her pointed, angular face expressionless, although the flush of her lips told him that she wasn't not enjoying it. The slight movements of her body under his hands told him that she was still receptive to his touches; briefly, he reminded himself that she wanted it a bit rougher, so he picked up the pace and watched for any indication of either hurt or pleasure.

He didn't see any at first, but after a couple more minutes, somehow her skin seemed to… glow a little? Where her alabaster skin was normally pale and cold, she had turned a lustrous ivory color, if that made any sense at all.

As soon as the first bit of wetness began to seep out from her secret areas, she began to move her hand as well. Raven's eyes shifted beneath her lashes and she brought her other hand up to his chest and pinched his nipples as well, prompting a rather odd look from the other Titan.

The violet haired girl shrugged. "I was wondering if yours are sensitive as well."

"Oh." Beast Boy shrugged. "Not that much. Doesn't make sense for animals to be too sensitive, since they're supposed to be able to take pain. Nature's not always nice to 'em."

"I see."

She brought her other hand down again, cupped his testicles in her palm and squeezed gently – not enough to be threatening, but enough to be felt. She released, squeezed, released, and squeezed again, then closed her hand around his shaft once again. His male organ throbbed a bit against her, a slender fit against her palm.

"Still kinda wish I was bigger," Beast Boy muttered. "You sure you don't want me to morph?"

"Relax," Raven's voice was a gentle lull to his ears. "You might be a bit self-conscious because you watch things in which the men are all unusually large. But have you considered that being too big might be uncomfortable for your partner as well?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. So don't worry about it. You're fine."

Raven's hand jerked up and down a few times, then she released him and dipped lower. As soon as he felt her prod a certain spot, Beast Boy groaned and jerked against her hand.

"Damn, Rae," he muttered. "What'd you just do?"

"Male demons have sweet spots, just like females do. I was wondering if humans do as well. Apparently you do."

"Sweet spots, huh. You have sweet spots?"

"I do."

"Is that like, your clit?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Not exactly."

"Erm… want to show me?"

"Why?"

"'Cause that felt real good and I wanna make you feel that good too."

Her lips curved a little. "Fine. I have a lot, but we can just start with a couple." She withdrew her hand and put her fingers to her neck. "I have a few around my neck area. Under my chin is another decent one. Along my spine is good for relaxation. If you want a more erogenous one, then stick your fingers inside me."

"Is… that okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a doll. I'm not going to break just because of that."

"Uh, alright."

Beast Boy looked down and wiggled one finger into her entrance. He tried to fit in another and her body responded of its own accord, clamping down, hot and wet against his hand. She was really _, really_ tight.

"Go in a bit farther."

"I… don't think I can. You're too tight, Rae."

"Wiggle a bit."

The younger Titan shifted his fingers a little as he felt her clenching and relaxing her muscles around his hand. There was a slight bit of discomfort on her face as he felt her flex her inner walls. Slowly, he managed to squeeze in a bit more as she continuously twisted below him. Eventually she managed to relax a bit and allow him farther into her love canal.

"You're close. Move your fingers up. Yes…" Raven's voice trailed off momentarily and her eyes glazed over again. "You see how it feels different?"

"Yeah. Hmm." _Gonna try somethin'._

Beast Boy curled his fingers up a little and pressed into the little ridged area. Her muscles clenched down in response and more fluid began to seep out. He repeated the motion several times and each time the flexing of her muscles was a little stronger. She got much wetter much faster than he had anticipated, and the movement of her hips involuntarily grinding against him was spreading her love juice all over her thighs and his arm. He pressed against the spot harder and made a few curling motions rapidly. He stopped for one second, let her relax, then did it again curling up against her special spot in rapid, firm strokes. At that motion, Raven's lips actually parted and her vaginal walls squeezed hard, pleasure coursing through her body. It held for a second, and then relaxed.

Beast Boy grinned. "Feel good?"

Raven's cheeks had begun to fill with color as her body heated with arousal. "Very."

"You want me to make you cum this time?"

The demoness licked her lips, debating it for a moment. Her brows came together a bit when he repeated the motion, and this time, her abdominal muscles flexed as she jerked her hips, streams of pleasure pooling in her nether regions. More fluid seeped out onto the other Titan's hand.

Beast Boy's grin widened. "You want it."

"It does feel very good," Raven admitted softly.

"Alright. Just gimme a sec. Hand cramp. Guess we need to repeat that process, huh."

"We do. Let me relax a bit."

He felt her shifting around his hand. He pushed his fingers down this time, but another clench made him stop.

"You can't move up or down. Both will make me do that. All you can do is wiggle a bit."

"Oh. Okay."

Raven took a deep breath and started shifting her hips back and forth in tiny motions. Remembering what she had told him, Beast Boy leaned in and brought his other hand to her nape. He ran his fingers gently against the ridges of her bones, then trailed down her spine in a long, slow motion, as if petting a cat. Raven's lips parted again, but this time it seemed like tension was draining out of her and her muscles began relaxing. The vice-like grip on his fingers turned into just a tight fit, and then there was even a little bit of space to move.

He wiggled, just as she told him to, and the slickness of her excretions helped him withdraw. His fingers came out with a plop and several streams of thick, whitish fluid, and then Raven let out a long, low breath, her neck and chest flushed with color.

"God damn," Beast Boy muttered. "You are _so_ tight."

"I realize that." She eyed his throbbing organ. "You see why I kept telling you that you shouldn't worry about your size? You might even be a little bit big. I'm not sure you could fit in me."

The green Titan studied the strings of fluid stuck to his hand. "Honestly, I think you'd squeeze my dick right off if I tried to put it in you."

He sniffed his fingers, then put them in his mouth. It was a little gooey and salty, but sweet and tangy as well. Like she had said about his stuff… the texture could take some getting used to, but damn, _her_ _scent_ was so intoxicating…

He throbbed again, feeling tension boil through his body without even any movement. She tasted good. She smelled good. Okay, yes, her excretions were a bit slick and slimy, but that was their intended purpose anyway... he twitched as he felt her move against him and groaned aloud when he felt her fingers working at the spot under his body as well.

On reflex, he remembered her pleasure as well, and he put his thumb to her clit again, but his movements were distracted and weak. Raven smiled a bit and leaned against him.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance. Just enjoy yourself first."

"Rae- ugh, that feels so _good_ ," Beast Boy broke off in a half growl.

She felt him lurch in her grasp. He tried to hold it back, but when she increased her pace, he lurched again and grunted, unable to stop himself.

It was a blaze of white-hot fire, a surge of scarlet sensation filled with the color of her lips briefly, then dying away into the gentle mirth of her violet eyes. He jerked against her hand several times, the first few swells powerful and consuming, then the next few ebbing slightly and giving away to low, rhythmic pleasure.

As he opened his eyes again, he found her smiling very slightly.

"That good?"

Beast Boy panted. "Very good." He got a good look at her, then realized he had spewed his load all over her chest. "Crap, I didn't mean to-"

"Relax. If I wanted to keep myself clean, I would have directed it away. As it is," Raven put a little bit of the runny liquid in her mouth, "I do not really mind at the moment."

 _Didn't know Rae had a kinky side. She keeps sayin' she's like half-demon so she's not that innocent, but I mean for real. She's Rae. Who woulda thought she'd be like this?_

The green boy shook his head, smiling to himself. _Anyway…_ "Your turn?"

"Wait. This time, just use one finger. I don't really want to go through the process of working in two again."

"Heh. Okay."

Beast Boy stretched out his index finger and slid it in. Her insides were burning hot; she clenched almost immediately as he fingered her clit and simultaneously curled against her G-spot. Just for good measure, he caressed her breast with his free hand. She began gyrating on her own, tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing.

"I'm really close," Raven murmured.

As she said it, another idea crossed the male Titan's head. He leaned in and whispered a few encouraging words into her ear, then licked at her cheek and sucked on the side of her neck. Raven's lips parted again and she gasped softly. She threw her head back and her back arched.

Her insides squeezed down hard around his finger as slick, wet fluid ran out from her entrance. He let go, sucked on a different spot, and felt her squeeze again, more froth spilling out from around his finger. At first it was a little spark in her secret areas, a tiny bead of sensation tingling at her private parts, and then it spread into a trickle, like the trail of her excretions running down Beast Boy's arm and onto his body. She contracted again, and on the third wave, the little stream turned into waves, pleasure surging and ebbing slowly in rhythm with her pounding heart. The curl of his finger brought another one, where the waves turned into the flow of the tide, the low swell of deep water, and then slow ebbing… and peace.

She was acutely aware of the pounding of her heartbeat slowing into peaceful repose as her muscles relaxed. The half-lidded glaze of her eyes came back into focus slightly and Raven realized that the other person was stroking her hair absentmindedly while staring at her face.

Peaceful waters washed over her body and she even let herself relax completely into the pair of arms holding her up. The sound of flowing waves caressed her ears, and the musky, heady scent of arousal gave way to something lighter, like the fragrance of flowers. Her heart beat quietly in tranquil silence.

Eventually, Raven blinked a few times and her glassy eyes refocused on the person staring at her. She touched her neck gingerly, knowing that the marks he had left were quite visible, but somehow, it wasn't that bothersome.

She looked down, where his abs were somewhat shiny where she had cum on him, and then back up, where an infectious grin was slowly spreading over his face.

"Was it good?"

"Quite."

"Phew," Beast Boy laughed; a bit of nervousness left his posture. "I wasn't totally sure, since you kinda just stopped moving, but I guess you're just the type to go quiet when you cum, huh."

"I suppose so," Raven looked down again. "I must apologize for getting you dirty."

"What? Oh, naw. Totally cool with me. Think it's kinda hot, to be honest."

"Is it, now?"

"Yeah, totally. I was kinda surprised that your orgasm lasted so long, though. That was like five minutes."

"It wasn't the whole time. I just usually like to relax a little afterward. This time was just a little longer than normal. You really did quite well."

Beast Boy's ears turned a bit red with the praise. "Well thanks. Glad I could finally do somethin' for ya."

She offered him a little smile, then glanced down. "You're still erect, by the way."

"What? Oh, yeah. Hard not to be when you smell so good. And just think, I made a hot girl cum all over me. 'Course I would be."

"I see. Then, would you like to go at it again?"

"What? O-oh. Well, I don't wanna force you…"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"I mean, y-yes. I do. Just if you don't want to, 'specially since you just came, so-"

"Women can have many orgasms in quick succession," Raven murmured as she straddled him. "Demons, even more so."

Her lips were crimson as she licked his cheek. He felt the warm, furry flesh of her vulva press against his shaft, her slick juices lubricating her movements as she grinded against him. Her long, soft pubic hair tickled the sensitive skin around his erection and he groaned aloud, pushing back.

"That feels so fucking good, Rae."

"Watch your language."

"But you talk dirty to me too!"

A little smirk crossed Raven's face. "That, I do." Her breath was hot against his face.

Beast Boy put his hands on her ass and squeezed the firm flesh. The grinding movements got faster and rougher. He could even feel the engorged nub that was her clit rubbing against the back of his phallus. Her excretions were everywhere, covering her inner thighs in slick shininess, and dripping down on to him as well, her musky scent egging him on like nothing else could. The soft fur of her bush added just a little bit of friction between them, her lower hair matted with their combined fluids, slick and hot against him. It wasn't just that.

It was _everything_ about her. Her pretty face – at least he thought she was pretty – smiling knowingly above him. Her hard nipples pressed to his chest, and the firm flesh of her breasts squeezed against him. The light scent of her sweat coupled with the heavier, piquant smell of her arousal. The hot flesh of her most private areas – which she had bared to him – pressed against his own groin, and the profusion of the lubricant from her body aiding their rapid movements. The wet, plopping sounds from each grind, and her hot, breathless voice whispering all sorts of dirty things into his ears. Her heart beat pounding in rhythm with his own.

It was everything about her, and the fact that she was _Raven_ , the very same Raven who never opened up to anyone and was nearly impossible to win the respect or loyalty of… _that_ Raven, who had bared herself completely to him and was now riding on top of his body sharing her pleasure with his.

She drove him wild.

Beast Boy slapped her ass and laughed a bit when her eyes glazed over again. _She really does like it a bit rough. She really wasn't lyin' about that._

He did it again, then reached up and slapped her breasts, making her bounce up and down on top of him. This time, it was his turn to talk dirty to her. Evidently she liked it, because he felt her thighs clench above his own, and the warm flesh of her vulva got even hotter. The added heat along with her scent was getting to be a bit too much. Familiar tension bubbled up, surging downward and threatening to break free.

"Garfield," Raven's voice was just a bit ragged. "I'm really close again."

Beast Boy grunted. "Me too."

She bounced up and down a couple more times, then it came in a quiet, unassuming announcement. "I'm cumming."

Raven's brows came together a bit. She squeezed tighter against him and he could feel her muscles pulse at the juncture of their loins. The demoness pushed hard, and on the second contraction, a couple little ribbons of thick, whitish liquid spurted out from her urethra, the hot fluid from her overheated flesh sending him over the edge.

The surprise of feeling her hot, sticky cum splashing against his groin was too much. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut and everything turned white.

* * *

When it finally ended and he managed to sit back up again, he found her staring at him, her lips curving slightly as she absentmindedly swirled his cum into her body hair. Beast Boy groaned, catching his breath, before speaking again.

"Yo. I thought you said you couldn't squirt."

Raven pursed her lips. "What is it with you and squirting?"

"I dunno. It's cool. I thought it was really hot."

She shrugged. "Was that why you were so loud?"

"I was? Heh, sorry. I, just, you know, it's a pretty big turn on to make you cum like that."

Raven tilted her head, but said nothing. She raised an eyebrow as he wiped a bit of her essence off of himself and looked at it on his finger.

"Why's it white, anyway? Isn't it supposed to be clear?"

"Perhaps a byproduct of my demon half. Since when have you been so interested in my bodily functions?"

"Dunno. Probably since you invited me into your room to do stuff with ya. Hard for a guy like me not to be curious." Beast Boy put his finger in his mouth. "You taste really sweet, by the way."

"Thank you. I definitely needed you to tell me that."

"Yeah, you totally did!"

Raven rolled her eyes, then looked down at herself. Beast Boy's semen was splattered across her chest and abdomen, while her own excretions covered her inner thighs in thick strands of sticky fluid. She sighed a bit, frowning.

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into that."

"What? But didn't you say it felt good?"

"Yes, but now I'm a mess, and I have to clean up. But… I don't really feel like leaving the warmth of your room to do that. And your bathroom is down the hall, unlike mine."

"Then don't."

"And sleep like this?"

Raven's eyes shifted toward her teammate. He wasn't exactly clean either, but he merely shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Why not?"

"I'll stink in the morning."

"Same. It'll go away with a shower, though."

"You don't care?"

"Not really. I'll go clean up if you want me to, but otherwise, I'm going to bed. And you're staying here, since your room is cold."

Raven made a bit of a funny face. She moved toward the door, but upon touching the cold metal, she drew back, biting her lip.

"Can I at least have a towel to wipe myself off with?"

"Sure."

Beast Boy moved to his closet and tossed her a towel.

"Thanks."

She cleaned herself off, then threw it back to him. Beast Boy promptly did the same, but in the process, he snuck another taste of her essence. Raven stared. He grinned.

"You taste good."

"You don't find the texture weird?"

"A bit. Like you said, probably get used to it."

Raven said nothing. She watched as he tossed the towel aside, then got in the bed beside her teammate, back facing away from him. She felt an inkling of protest – usually, that posture meant that she was upset – but it was quickly quelled. Her facing away from him wasn't a result of her being angry or anything; it was just that sleeping face to face must've been a bit uncomfortable for a demoness who wasn't used to intimacy.

As soon as that though passed, she felt him relax. Beast Boy leaned over to flick off the lights, then settled in.

"Night, Rae."

"Good night, Garfield."

* * *

A/N: Since I did end up writing this chapter, I think there will be one more to wrap up this story.


	4. Desire

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

And here is the end to this very smutty story.

 ** _Warning: Still no plot. More lemon than ever before._**

* * *

"So, what'cha think?"

"It was decent."

"Decent? Just decent? Dude, _Star Wars_ is like the holy grail of sci-fi movies-"

"I'm sure it was in its time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It means that as good as it was back then, it's outdated."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. "Did you just insult-"

"I did not. Merely stated that as time passes, some things become obsolete except from a historical standpoint. It is the same with books and art. I see nothing wrong with it, however."

"Alright, so maybe the special effects aren't anything super cool anymore. Yeah, I can totally understand that. But dude, the plot! The acting!"

The violet haired girl's face was utterly smooth. "As far as plot goes in movies, books, or whatever, I think you'll find that it's quite nearly impossible to come up with a truly unique plot anymore. I will grant you that the setting may be interesting to some people. The acting, however, was nothing special. It was not bad, but not special."

"How can you say that? One of the lead actors just passed away!"

"Oh. Sucks."

"You don't seem very sympathetic…"

Raven sighed. "You make it sound like because someone died, we should put them on a pedestal and make them seem like the greatest person ever."

"Hey, people do that all the time."

"True. I won't dispute that. It's called yellow journalism."

"Sci-fi just isn't for you, huh."

"It really is not."

"Damn, that's too bad." Beast Boy punched in the code to the tower and they stepped into the elevator. "I guess you like fantasy more?"

"I like many genres. Sci-fi, however, never did it for me."

"Yeah, you just like bein' holed up in your room reading erotic novels all day."

A bit of rose tinged Raven's cheeks. "I won't deny that. Same way you retreat to your room at night and look at dirty things on your computer."

"I get horny, okay? Not like you don't."

"That makes two of us." Raven's lips had begun to fill with color. She heaved a soft breath. "Look. I appreciate the night out. And dinner."

"You liked the place?"

"Yes, I did. Though, it was a bit pricey."

"Not like we don't have money."

"I do not think that Robin would like it very much if we kept spending everything on fancy meals."

"True that. But this was basically our first time out together. I wanted to treat ya to somethin' nice."

"Well thank you. I really did enjoy it very much, Garfield," Raven leaned in.

For a moment, he thought she would do _something_ to him, but as the elevator had just stopped, she drew back just before the door opened.

"But I would rather you pick a different genre next time."

"Sure. Just wanted to see what you'd think. Was worth a shot."

"I don't disagree. In any case…" Raven looked around a bit. "It would seem that nobody else is back yet. And it's already midnight."

"Cy said he'd just stay at Bee's place. Weird that Rob and Star aren't- oh." Beast Boy turned as the elevator began going back down. "That's probably them."

The dark Titan's eyes shifted. "We should get out of here before we get caught." She offered him a small smile. "Good night, Beast Boy."

She was cold and distant again, despite the warmer-than-usual glow to her eyes. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly that. Her slender, sleek figure in the dancing moonlight was muscular and attractive; the pale curve to her shoulder and the finely formed, feminine features of her face gleamed with lustrous ivory, mysterious and enticing, half-covered by shadow. But somehow, she seemed more reserved, more demure than normal.

"Um… how late are you sleeping?" He grabbed her hand.

"I am not sure. Certainly not for a little while." Raven slipped away, eyes glued to the hall behind them. She shifted nervously. "I would rather not be caught here."

"Right, sorry." He let her go awkwardly, wordlessly, and watched as she disappeared into the darkness. The green Titan stared at her retreating back, then into the black void, motionless in trepid silence.

As the elevator came back up, Beast Boy came back to his senses. _Yeah, I kinda don't wanna get caught either._ He slipped away silently, back toward his own room. The door slid open as he heard cheerful voices chatting down the hall. _Definitely Rob 'n Star. Dunno if they'll go at it tonight, but…whatever._ _Might as well beat one out 'n head to shower. Not sure if botherin' Rae is a good idea. Or… maybe it's worth a shot. I suppose I'll give her a bit of time and head over after I shower. Worst thing that'll happen is she'll kick me out. No biggie._

Whistling to himself, Beast Boy grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Rae? Hey, Rae, you there?"

The door slid open. He looked inside. After a moment, she appeared from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, her damp hair clinging to her face and shoulders.

"Yes?"

He had seen her naked a few times already, but somehow, just the mere thought of it was still enough to get his blood flowing. The problem was, would she want to do it, or was he being pushy?

"So… what'cha gonna do now?"

"I was going to read for a bit." Raven licked her lips a little.

"Ah. I see."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say?"

"No, no."

"Do you want something?"

"No. I mean, kinda. I mean, yes." Beast Boy took a deep breath. "I was, uhm, wondering if you wanted to do it tonight."

A small smirk touched her mouth. At that moment, he realized her lips were very, very red. "You were wondering if I wanted to do it?" She repeated after him, a hint of mockery touching her voice.

"Yeah."

He waited as she sat on her bed, wringing out her hair and brushing the tangles out. What it became apparent that she wasn't going to answer, he stepped in farther, looking slightly more confidently at her. She barely batted an eyelash as she looked up at his face.

"Well?" Beast Boy's voice was a little bit rough.

"If you're going to take me, then take me."

It only took him a moment to process that statement. That was all he needed. A single step was enough to bridge the distance between them and enough time for him to get his shirt off. Her towel came open and he pressed his face to her small, but perky breasts, pushing her down to the bed. And then he hesitated again.

"Hey, Rae. What did you think of tonight?"

She tilted her head, slightly puzzled. "I thought I told you?"

"Not that. I mean, what would you call it?"

Her cheeks flushed at the same time as her lips. "Well… it was… a date, wasn't it?"

"So does that mean we're dating?"

"What do you think?"

Beast Boy leaned down and nipped at her breasts, then put a hand on her face. She didn't protest. Come to think of it, she was often the one controlling the pace of their lust, and she was usually the one on top, telling what he was supposed to do, but this time, their positions were totally reversed. Pinned down like that, her face slightly red and confused, she seemed more alluring than ever… she was _his_ Raven, and that thought flipped a switch inside.

He leaned down and kissed her roughly, messily, then cupped her chin and scratched lightly, trying to remember all the pleasure points she had told him about. Raven arched her back, hissing lightly when he bit down on her neck and breasts, leaving marks everywhere. She still didn't stop him.

When the green Titan spoke again, his voice was lower and darker. "I hope this isn't a joke."

Her voice was thick and confused. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Us doing… this."

Raven huffed a bit. "It's not. I…" she bit her lip. "I wasn't sure."

"About?"

"If you wanted it too. I know at first I might have… to put it bluntly, seduced you…"

She was vulnerable for the first time since forever. In his arms, stark naked, she was completely bare, shuddering as he continued his trail of kisses down her body, marking her pale skin all over. He drew down further, surprised when he realized that she had shaved too, but made no comment as he spread her opening and revealed the wetness already coating her slick vulva. He gathered a bit on his hand and rubbed it on her smooth pubic region, marveling at how soft the skin was. Raven gave off another soft sigh, then continued speaking.

"I mean, do you want it?"

Beast Boy drew up at the hesitation in her voice. Instinctively, he knew she wasn't just talking about their current activity. She was referring to the whole thing from the get go – their hot, barely restrained lust for one another. Something about the trepidation in her tone made him pause, then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force this on you."

Raven drew away, looking slightly crestfallen.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Just… heh. I never thought I'd get together with you, Rae. What I meant earlier was, I hope this isn't just something that lasts a couple weeks." Beast Boy put his hands on her breasts, massaging slowly. "Like at first, I thought we were just fuck buddies. And that was totally fine. I got a pretty high sex drive, to be honest. I guess you do too. So bein' able to deal with it together wasn't bad. But I'm not just that kind of guy, you know. I can respect it if that's the only thing you wanted from me, but personally, I like it better when it's with someone I'm close to."

"Are we close?"

"I think so. I feel like I can trust you. I guess our relationship was pretty rocky before, but hey, nobody's perfect. Honestly, I'm glad that we were able to fight so much, but still work it out. I just think that… no, what I mean is, I want to be together with you, Rae, but I don't want this to be some short hook-up type of deal. I want it to feel like something meaningful. I hope you feel the same way."

Raven took a deep breath. He looked down at her, marveling at the flushed skin of her face and upper torso, at all the marks he had left on her skin. The glazed, delirious look in her eyes came back into focus slightly.

"You realize I barely make any friends, and I'm not very social. Would I be the type to just throw you away so quickly? After all the support you've given me over the years?"

"You aren't."

Raven chewed on her lip again. "Garfield," her voice was soft, a gentle caress. "I hope you know that I don't trust people easily."

"I know."

"And I hope you know that it's very hard for me to be honest about how I feel. Most of the time, I just ignore my emotions."

"I know that."

"So you know how hard it is for me to talk with you like this."

"I know. But you're trying to. For me." He kissed her again, this time much gentler than before. "I appreciate that, Rae."

"If you want to date me… I don't mind. I… want this to work," she murmured into his mouth.

"Me too."

She sighed softly when he reached down and played with her clit, pinching it between his fingers. Her half lidded gaze was glassy and unfocused; her body radiated heat against him as she began to sweat a little.

"You promise… you promise that you've been truthful with me."

"Of course I have. You know me, Rae. I'm in the same boat. No friends. Hard time trusting people. You're the empath. You know I wouldn't lie to you. Hell, I can't."

"It's different hearing you say it."

Beast Boy cupped her cheek, then stroked the back of her neck. Raven's back arched again and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"I'll be honest, I've never met someone like you before," he admitted. "Do you know why I like you?"

"I don't."

"Because you're an animal like me." His fingers ran over her spine. She shuddered in his arms. "You've got this dangerous, dark thing inside you. Hell, yours is probably way worse than mine. But somehow, you manage to keep yourself under control and still do good things for people. You're such a good person at heart, even though you've had to deal with so much shit. You know, never being accepted anywhere. Being abused when you were a kid, with the way the monks made you deal with that blasted demon's influence. Having to deal with the fact that you were supposed to be evil, but trying to fight it anyway. It's really motivating to see someone like you still care so much about everyone and put yourself in danger to save them."

"Is it?" Raven's voice was breathy against his ear.

"Yeah. It motivates me to be a good person like you." He touched her cheek again. Her eyes stirred a bit at his touch.

"Garfield…" she let out a soft moan as he pinched her clit again – the first he had ever hear her make. "If you really mean it… if you truly aren't just taking advantage of me…"

"Rae, I would never."

She nodded. "Then take me."

Beast Boy paused at that; it took him a moment to understand what she was talking about. "As you wish."

The younger Titan tore his pants away, then placed himself over her. She eyed his crotch, the somewhat lean, green rod pointing toward her entrance. Her face was a smooth mask as he put himself just outside of her, then pushed a little. One push, then two – it just wouldn't go in.

"You don't need to be that gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Raven took a deep breath. Beast Boy put his hand under her chin again, tickling the sensitive spot with his fingers. He felt her relax a little. Another push, then another harder one, but it still would not go in.

"I think you're too tight."

"I think you can fit."

"One more try. I'm not going to do it if it's going to hurt you."

"Don't worry about that. Here."

She clasped her hands in his, forcing herself to relax. A bit of frustration flashed over her face as she tried to work her muscles into a more receptive state, and eventually, she opened up a bit for him. He pushed harder than before, and at the same moment, she rammed herself onto him as well, his hard rod striking into her like a bolt of lightning.

Raven's face went completely white. Her hands squeezed against his hard, and her eyes watered a bit, but she didn't make a single sound.

" _Shit,_ Rae, I'm pulling out-"

" _Don't. Move._ " The demoness's voice was low and tight with pain.

He felt his heart drop, but did what she told him to do.

Raven ground her teeth together. "Kiss me."

He looked down. Her lips were as pale as her face, but the desperate look in her eyes told him that she was trying very hard not to let her agony ruin it.

"You shouldn't have to suffer like this just for me."

He kissed her anyway. A bit of color returned back to her cheeks as he felt her inner walls clenching and squeezing around him, fluid flooding out in an attempt to make the contact less painful.

"Harder."

The second kiss was rougher. He felt her vice-like grip relax a little, but she was still tight as hell. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning a bit into the kiss. He put a finger to the back of her neck and ran it up and down. Raven sighed a bit, a single tear leaking out of her eyes. Still, she looked less pained than before.

"You really like that, don't you?"

The demoness didn't respond. As he continued playing with her, he felt her wet core grow hotter and hotter, more fluid coming out and even seeping a bit onto her upper thighs. The slight contortion of her brow gave way to relaxation, then pleasure, and then when he finally drew back up, she was heaving for breath, sweaty and red all over.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to put you through that."

Raven still didn't say anything. He felt her flexing around him, tighter than ever, but with time, it became a snug fit, a little bit compact, but not as painful as it had been. She took deep breaths, closing her eyes as Beast Boy continued to run his fingers over her gently, trying to help her relax. Eventually, she felt well enough to look up again, and her gaze traveled down.

Surprise flitted through her violet irises. At the juncture of their smooth loins, he was actually inside her. Somehow, in some unknown way, despite how tight she was, he had actually fit. There wasn't even any blood; just a plethora of slippery fluid, smoothing the contact between them. Raven laid back, sweaty and exhausted. She put a hand on her forehead.

"If you ever complain about your size again, I'm going to shrink your dick to half its current size."

Beast Boy still looked a bit worried, but he cracked a grin to humor her. "My bad. Never mentioning it again."

Her whole body was burning hot. Raven made a few short gasps as she shifted her hips and Beast Boy groaned with her squeezing around him. The fact that he was throbbing as well made the fit even tighter.

"Move a bit."

The green Titan thrust a couple times, then shook his head.

"Sorry. I think I'm already gonna cum soon."

"You can cum inside."

"What?"

Raven blushed. "I may have cast a spell on myself earlier. To… prevent any possible fertilization."

Beast Boy stared at her in disbelief, then laughed. "For real. You really wanted this, didn't you?"

The dark Titan didn't say anything. She kept gyrating her hips around him, and the flexing of her hot, wet muscles combined with her intoxicating scent was getting to be too much. He let out another groan, trying to hold back.

"Are you sure?"

He looked at her face. Mixed pain and pleasure flitted through her eyes, but her lips were a deep vermilion once more. This time, it was her kissing him.

The sweet taste of her mouth combined with the fragrant aroma of her arousal was too much when she squeezed around him again.

It came in pulses of white fire, five or six, each once making her muscles flex in response and intensifying the liquid pleasure running through him. Beast Boy moaned her name into her mouth and was rewarded by her kissing him even harder back, her arms thrown around his neck and her breasts crushed against his chest.

As it faded, she drew back, gathering a bit of the froth at her entrance and putting it in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled, then she jerked a bit when he began thrusting again.

"Your turn," his voice was still breathless, but the look on his face was determinedly focused on her pleasure.

The thrusts started out gently, making sure that he would not hurt her, and then gradually grew harder and faster, aided by the slickness of her excretions flowing over both of them. Raven closed her eyes when he licked and bit at her nipples, simultaneously rubbing at her clit. She arched her back and it wasn't long before she began squeezing.

As silent as ever, she came, twisting and turning in his arms. A bit of creamy liquid came out, flowing onto his body as her brows came together. Her mouth opened in a silent 'o', held there as she contracted again, squeezing hard. She squeezed again and again, her orgasm prolonged when he sucked on her neck and breasts, the slow tide of pleasure turning into electricity running through her blood.

He began thrusting again. Each time, a tiny ribbon of her whitish cum came out, thick and hot as it splashed onto him. Sweat dripped down her face and neck as her overheated body thrashed around, thighs clenching hard around him.

One more spasm, and then she gave him a small gasp as she relaxed. Her eyes opened a bit, and her lips curved tiredly.

"Done so soon?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Even in that state, she was still goading him. "Hey, if you really want I could give you more. How 'bout anal?"

"I think that if you tried to put it in there, your dick would break off."

"I agree. It already feels like it is. There's another way to do this, though. Here, get up. Bend over."

Beast Boy tugged himself out of her. It took a bit of effort, but he came free with a little plop and a little flow of their mixed fluids, then turned her over and put his face to her snatch. She smelled of heavy arousal, and higher up, at her smaller, puckered hole in the back, she smelled a bit of soap and some other fragrance – probably shampoo. Beast Boy gave rubbed his hands over her smooth pubic region, enjoying the sensation of her slippery fluids on the unusually soft skin, then gave Raven's clit a little lick. He gathered her excretions with a fingers and put it in her ass. Kneeling, Beast Boy entered her again. This time, it was a little easier. With each thrust and curl of his fingers in her ass, he could hear her gasp from beneath the curtain of her hair.

"Harder."

"Your wish is my command."

The thrusts turned into pounding, and at some point, he realized that it had to have been hurting her at least a little, but then, he faintly recalled that she was, in fact, half-demon and she did enjoy a little pain.

She started convulsing again, shuddering and clasping the sheets with white-knuckled fists. As she did so, Beast Boy grunted and came with her, pouring more of himself into her moist cavern.

He was done faster, but she was still twisting and gasping against the bed, so he flipped her back over and laid back, positioning her on top of him. Beast Boy thrust his hips up, pushing into her and staring at the contact between smooth green and grey skin. Raven put her arms behind her for balance, then her brows came together and she let out an audible gasp. When she squeezed again, he watched as a pulse of thick, whitish fluid spurted out of her urethra and splashed onto his chest. Raven jerked and panted on top of him, but her body only let her have one before the surging pleasure faded.

Gasping and sweating, she kept gyrating her hips, trying to squeeze out more, but realized that he wasn't responding to her movements. Raven opened her eyes and came to her senses.

"S-sorry. I'm being selfish- you're done already-"

Beast Boy grinned and pinned her down one more time. "I told you, Rae. I'm not that kind of guy. I don't think I can handle another one, but I'm not gonna stop workin' on you until you're satisfied."

Affection flooded through Raven's eyes as he pounded her again. The green Titan's hands were everywhere all over her body, from her breasts, to her spine, to her neck and chin, stroking her face and her stomach, then to the special button between her legs, stiff and engorged as he rubbed and pinched it. Raven shook her head, redder than he had ever seen her before. For some reason, she was suddenly protesting it.

"I can't- Garfield- please…"

He slowed, in case he was hurting her. "You don't want it?"

"I don't… think I can hold back…"

"Oh. Don't, then." He began pushing harder again. "Cum as hard as you want."

"I can't- I can't-" Raven repeated under her breath over and over. "Ah- mmmnnn…"

The grin on his face grew wider. It was something else, seeing _Raven_ start to lose control like that, and he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Beast Boy thrust against her hard, kissing her roughly, and watched as pleasure flooded across her face.

It was too much. The searing heat in her body combined with aching tiredness and the sensation of being thrust into and penetrated over and over drove her wild. The room spun around her and her vision lost focus again as it began to swell.

Raven moaned noisily and came. Hard. Beast Boy stared in amazement as she squirted messily in a long jet of steaming hot cum against him, her body fluid sticky and heated against his skin. A second one followed, slick and white, and then a third, small stream of girlish cum squirted onto his abdomen. She contracted a few more times quickly, thrashing and arching her back. Her body felt as if it were on fire, the inner core of her pulsing sex burning hot around his semi-stiff organ. Not satisfied with just that, Beast Boy put his finger down again and thumbed over the small opening of her urethra. Raven jerked and gave him just a little more, a short, quick spurt of thick cream, then went limp.

Beast Boy smiled and held her in his arms, feeling her pounding heartbeat against his own. She was still panting and moaning rapidly, trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm. He waited several minutes for her to calm, her scorching hot flesh cooling to a temperate state. His hands moved over her body again, toward her neck and chin to help her relax, then down her back in slow strokes, as if petting a cat.

"Hey," Beast Boy touched her lips. "You gotta drink some water."

Raven shook her head, unable to catch her breath.

"Here."

She had a water bottle on her nightstand; the younger Titan reached over and held it to her lips. The demoness drank thirstily, opening her eyes a little when she wanted to him to stop. He looked at her again. She had never seemed so exhausted before.

"Sorry," Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to make you feel good. Guess I went overboard."

A tiny smile touched her lips, but sweaty and tired as she was, she couldn't find the strength to respond.

"I didn't know you could cum so hard, to be honest. Or so much."

The look on her face told him that she hadn't known that was possible either.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up and I'll let you sleep in peace."

Beast Boy got up and walked to her closet. He got a few towels, but upon realizing how much she had squirted, decided better of it and helped her up while he took off the sheets. Raven collapsed to the floor, legs like jelly. She wiped herself off while waiting, then as soon as he had put on new sheets, she crawled on her bed and rested her head against a pillow. He put a blanket on her.

The green Titan stood there for a minute, a million thoughts running through his head, but then he realized that nothing he said would get through to her in her exhausted state. He settled for something simple. "Good night, Rae."

Raven opened her eyes again, turning. She caught his wrist before he left, then pulled him near.

"You want me to stay?"

She nodded. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Alright."

He crawled in with her, yawned deeply, and realized that he was very tired as well. Sleep came quickly in the quiet hours of tranquil night.

* * *

 _Morning_

Sleepy eyes blinked and opened.

Her back was turned to him, as always. He was a little disappointed that she was nothing but a mop of silky, violet hair to him, but then again, the sensation of her hair against his skin was incredibly smooth, like the caress of freshly spun silk.

Then, he realized that if she was close enough that he could feel her hair, then… yep. Raven was there, stark naked in his arms, the sleek muscles of her back curved against his abdomen, her butt pressed against him lower, smooth legs entangled with his own. In short, they were positively cuddling.

She stirred when he started to grin and the movement scared him into pretending to be asleep. The dark Titan didn't actually wake up, however. Instead, she shifted toward him, and though she was still nothing but long locks of dark hair beneath him, he could now feel her hot breath on his shoulder and her soft breasts pushing against his chest. Unconsciously, she shifted a bit when his lower part involuntarily responded to her, nestling it between her thighs where it was warmer and her skin was even softer.

Not wanting to disturb her, Beast Boy opened his eyes again and contented himself with watching the slow swell of Raven's breathing. She was so small in his arms, so delicate, pale and demure as ever. And yet… as cold as she seemed at times, he couldn't forget. She had bared herself to him, even losing control of herself, and though it was only for a brief moment, he felt like it was a mark of trust. Who else ever got to do such things to Raven?

Beast Boy closed his eyes. Warm and comfortable, he felt sleep return quickly.

* * *

"Hey." Beast Boy got up from the couch as Raven entered the common room. "I made food."

Her face was unreadable again, but her eyes told him that she was grateful. Sitting at the table, she watched as he put two plates down and sat across from her.

"It's just us today. How do you feel?"

Raven breathed softly. "Better. Aching, a bit, but oddly good."

"That's good." Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs for a minute. "So, uhm, hey. I was wondering…"

The demoness raised an eyebrow. The other Titan broke off, stuttering. It was the way she looked at him, half-innocently, half-appraising, as if she expected a question she would obviously say no to. Raven took a bite of toast, and fruit, wiped her mouth, then shook her head and moved closer. Her face was a placid mask as she whispered in his ear.

"You want to go on another date."

"I… do."

"Let me guess. You want to watch another movie. Maybe walk by the seaside. Oh yes, maybe go ice skating with me. Dinner. Come back at nine…" her voice trailed off. "And then you want to _fuck_ me like an animal all night."

"I, uh… wasn't thinking anything like that."

"You were. I'm a telepath too, did you forget?"

A slow grin spread over Beast Boy's face. "Sorry. Kinda a byproduct of havin' so many animals in me. Can't seem to calm down."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I have such a _dirty_ boyfriend." Her face was still as smooth as ever.

Beast Boy started to protest, then his brain processed what she had just said. "Wait. What did you call me?"

"My boyfriend. My stupid, lustful boyfriend who wants to _fuck_ me into oblivion even though he already pounded me to the point of exhaustion yesterday."

"I, uh… you know, guys sometimes have dirty fantasies… I wasn't really gonna make you – I really wasn't-"

Raven leaned in and grabbed him through the fabric of his pants. Her eyes were a little bit glassy, lips a little bit flushed.

"A date? A date is fine, I suppose. We can go wherever you like. If you want to watch another movie, fine. If you want to do something more interactive, like skating with me, fine." Raven's voice was husky and thick. "And if you want to come back and pound me all night… make sure you come before I go to sleep."

She planted a small, hot kiss on the side of his cheek. He felt her slightly crimson-tinted gaze on him, and was reminded that she was, in fact, half demon, and had just as much animal in her as him. Still, when she drew away, the smile she wore on her face was sweet, if a little mischievous.

"So… come get me whenever." Raven disappeared in a flash of darkness, leaving the green Titan gaping at a half-eaten plate of food.

He shook his head incredulously, setting his fork down. She had certainly called him her boyfriend, and she certainly seemed happy to be receptive to whatever he wanted to do, but…

Beast Boy laughed to himself. "Well, that girl certainly has a way with showing affection. Guess I shouldn't keep her waiting."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's it for now. If I receive more requests in the future for related content *cough lemon cough*, I may tack on more chapters to this story, but I really do want to finish my other stories, so those take priority for the moment. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
